Valentine's Day
by Krazy Naoko
Summary: Ese día el sol perdió su brillo. Nosotros nos emperramos en recuperarlo. One-shot, songfic. Hagan que me sienta orgullosa, dejen un review.


**NI SE LES OCURRA reclamar nada si alguien me gana la apuesta del final del fic. Es joda.**

**Título** Valentine's Day

**Resúmen** Ese día el sol perdió su brillo. Nosotros nos emperramos en recuperarlo. One-shot, songfic.

**Calsificación**: T, porque... No sé, pero esto para nenes no es.

**Disclaimer** Fácil: ni Naruto, ni ninguno de los personajes que menciono en este fic me pertenecen. Tampoco la canción que use para inspirarme. No saco plata con esto... Si fuera buena escribiendo, no estaría escribiendo fanfics, ni usando los personajes de otras personas, ni basándolos en canciones de alguien mas... Por si no quedo claro.

**Advertencias** Posibles spoilers, insinuaciones de hechos ocurridos en el manga, nada explícito. Igual le mande lechuga yo (inventé mucho), así que no hay que preocuparse mucho. ¿Una Sakura enamorada es motivo de advertencia? ¿Sasuke sentimental? Y creo que nada más... Violencia, un poco, angustia... Esas cosas a las que nadie les hace caso.

**Notas** Se supone que iba a ser un fic para el "Día de San Valentín" (que yo no celebro, peeeeero...), al final como que no quedo para esa fecha así que lo dejé para otro momento, un fic de cualquier día.

**Otra nota**: Ésta es otra de las cosas que generó la conjunción de mi pobre cerebro en un estado de profundo sopor mientras recibía las vibraciones sonoras que representaban la canción _Valentine's Day_, de Linkin Park (Minutes to Midnight). Agárrense, que éste CD todavía tiene ideas que darme. _Solamente uso estrofas_. ¿Qué? ¿Algún problema?

_Agradecimientos miles a** alexiel79,** que tubo el corage suficiente para betearme esto. ¡Gracias amiga!_

Lloren.

**Negrita**: Narrador

Normal: Personaje

Y lo que está centrado: Las estrofas de la canción que usé.

Se entiende, si no... ¡pfffss!, hice lo mejor que pude.

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

**Era un día claro, soleado, sin nubes que cubrieran en cielo tan celeste, tan brillante.**

**Un día hermoso.**

**Perfecto.**

**Ideal.**

**Pero si se observaba la villa en sí, si desviabas tu mirada de lo perfecto del clima, te puedo asegurar que no había felicidad en el rostro de sus habitantes.**

**Konoha ****estaba**** en ****duelo**

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so __dissatisfied_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

-_**En un rincón convertido en santuario, donde el viento se burla de los transeúntes, una muchacha se detiene a hablarle a un viejo amigo. Sus suaves cabellos bailando en los dedos traviesos que la brisa conjura**_-

Es imposible olvidar... Por mas que intenté convencerme que es una especie de ilusión burlona, un poderoso genjutsu... Cualquier cosa es mejor que la verdad que sé que es esto.

Me acuerdo de ese día, un año atrás.

Ese día en el que el sol perdió su luz.

Estábamos, como de costumbre, persiguiendo una de las tantas pistas que teníamos de Sasuke. Me acuerdo del brillo que destellaba de los ojos que, muy a mi pesar aprendí a amar. Porque sin querer en algún momento durante nuestras peleas contra aquellos que se interponían entre nosotros y nuestro pelinegro amigo, la admiración que te profesaba se fue al carajo. Y no pude evitar enamorarme de tus ojos de cielo y tu sonrisa socarrona. De tu dedicación, tu alegría, tu felicidad, la amistad que nuestro excompañero haba traicionado.

Me acuerdo de lo feliz que estabas, porque sabías que el dato era cierto, 100 verdadero. Y yo no podía estar más feliz por vos, por Sasuke, por mí... Por fin esta pesadilla iba a terminar.

El único error que cometimos fue no esperar nada más, porque cuando llegamos Sasuke no estaba solo.

Los sonidos de esa pelea todavía los tengo grabados en la cabeza. Los gritos de batalla y muerte que venían del lugar al que nos dirigíamos.

Los tipos que Sasuke tenía con él habían (según descubrí después) desobedecido una orden directa y en vez de esperar a que él regresara, habían ido a ayudarlo resultando mas estorbo que ayuda. Y estaban muriendo por mano de Itachi.

Cuando llegamos la mirada de horror de Sasuke nunca me la voy a olvidar, ni la sonrisa sádica de Itachi.

Fue una pelea dura, y aunque Sasuke no quería que intervengamos, lo hicimos de todas maneras, pero Itachi era muy fuerte.

Tendríamos que habernos dado cuenta. Sasuke estaba destrozado, se notaba que ya no le quedaba chackra y sangraba profundamente de una herida que no lográbamos ver.

Pero estabas tan entusiasmado, incluso le dijiste que de favor le ibas a ayudar a vencer a Itachi y que de recompensa él iba a tener que volver. Y el te miró incrédulo. Y sonrió agradecido.

Nunca voy a saber por qué, nunca lo mencionó. Pero yo creo que fue por el cariño que jamás dejaste de profesarle. Te agradeció por todo lo que soportarse, por jamás dejarlo olvidado y sobre todo por perdonarlo, y con un "Gracias Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi" apenas susurrado empezamos a pelar.

Kakashi casi muere, ¿te acordas?

Pero vos lo salvaste.

-_**La muchacha sonríe cuando la brisa burlona pierde su picardía y acaricia sus eternas lágrimas**_-

Nos salvaste a todos y te olvidaste de salvarte a vos mismo.

Nunca jamás se va a borrar esa imagen de mi mente. Cuando Itachi... Él siempre supo. Te conocía mejor que nadie. Sé que lo hizo a propósito, lo confesó. Le hice confesar.

No me arrepiento de nada de lo que le hice porque se lo merecía, eso y mucho más.

Cuando pusiste a Kakashi-sensei fuera de peligro, apenas alcancé a ver la cara de pánico puro que Sasuke me regaló, antes de que la sonrisa de Itachi se nos adelantara y... ¡Dios! Me quise morir ahí mismo. Porque él no iba por Kakashi. Todos los sabíamos. Pero vos Naruto; vos fuiste el idiota que siempre fuiste y te pusiste en el medio.

Y aún así...

-_**De los dolidos y alguna vez alegres ojos de la muchacha las lágrimas caen mas grandes y gruesas, con dolor viejo**_-

Aún así te las arreglaste para capturarlo. Lo inmovilizaste y nos sonreíste.

Naruto...

"_Ya está, Sasuke_..." Dijiste como si no te estuvieras muriendo. "_Te ayudé, ahora_ tenés _que volver_" Eso le dijiste.

¡Idiota!

No parabas de sangrar, y nosotros podíamos ver el chakra de Kyuubi intentando cerrar la herida, pero no había manera. Cuando...

-_**La voz de la muchacha se quiebra**_-

...cuando ayude a Godaime-sama con la autopsia, tu corazón había sanado, estaba entero, pero... El demonio te curó demasiado tarde, y el daño que ése desgraciado te había inflingido había sido muy grande. Tunade-shishou dijo que lo más probable es que hubiera destrozado los puntos vitales de tu cuerpo... Pero el demonio tardó demasiado. Cuando logró cerrar las heridas, vos... Te había destrozado y... Estabas usando el chakra del demonio para hablarnos... ¡Hablarnos! En lugar de curarte.

"_Los amo_" Nos dijiste, "_díganle a Kakashi-sensei y a Iruka-sensei que también los amo...Y a Tsunade-baa...chan...Y Ero-s...sen..._"

-_**Ella ya no puede mantener la voz a los recuerdos que aún estan fréscos tras sus párpados**_-

No terminaste esa frase...

Naruto, te juro que hubiera dado mi vida por la tuya en ese momento. Y lo iba a hacer pero...

"_No Sakura-chan_" Me dijiste. "_No podría vivir sabiendo que diste tu vida por la mía_"

Y tus ojos dejaban de brillar. Y me rogaste que no lo hiciera.

Escuché a Sasuke llorar y descargar su furia en el suelo, golpeando con la fuerza suficiente como para reventarse la piel.

Y te tuve en mis brazos, sintiendo el calor abandonarte, pero nunca dejaste de sonreír esa sonrisa idiota que tenés

Y juro que (muchos otros concuerdan conmigo) ese día el sol perdió su brillo.

-_**La muchacha mira al cielo, los verdes ojos por fin secos de tanto llorar, pero la piel aún tierna de la humedad que no parecía abandonar las rosadas mejillas**_-

Ese día Naruto, todos nos fuimos con vos.

Después de todo eso, seguimos tras Sasuke-kun, porque se negó a volver...

Después de que trajéramos a Itachi a Konoha para llevarlo a juicio, él entró en su celda y lo mató, marchándose sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ya sé que el único propósito que mantenía a Sasuke-kun con vida era acabar con su hermano, sin embargo, apuesto nuestra investigación a que la masacre del que el mayor de los Uchiha fue autor no cruzó su cabeza cuando le atravesó el pecho con esa espada que lleva con él. Soy un ninja médico, y sé que Itachi tardó en morir, como también sé que Sasuke-kun le observó todo el rato...

Su presencia estaba por todos lados, llorando y gritando en el silencio de su indiferencia, castigándose a él y a su hermano por haberte destinado a terminar así.

Pero de alguna manera no es lo mismo. No tiene el mismo sentido perseguirlo sin vos. Y esta vez, cuando lo alcancemos no va a ser para traerlo de vuelta.

Godaime-sama lo declaró enemigo de Konoha y ninja exiliado, así que básicamente, Kakash-sensei, Iruka-sensei y yo estamos tratando de alcanzarlo antes que la unidad ANBU, para darle una oportunidad de redención, porque sabemos perfectamente sus razones.

Naruto...

-_**La muchacha mueve los pies sobre el césped y el viento juega con su vestido**_-

El suelo... Ese mismo día te trajimos de vuelta a casa y te dimos sepultura. No tengo idea porque Godaime-sama y Jiraya-sannin insistieron tanto en levantar tu lápida junto a la Yondaime-sama. Ellos tendrán sus razones... Creo que la excusa que nos dieron fue que lo hicieron para mantenerte cerca de tu sueño de ser Hokage. No estoy segura de si creer eso o no.

Ese mismo día estaba tan claro como hoy, el sol brillante y el viento algo agitado.

_And the ground below grew colder_

_as they put you down inside_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

Ese día, Naruto, todo el mundo supo cuán importante eras, porque mientras te bajábamos a tu próximo sitio de descanso las nubes amenazaron con nublar el brillo del día, y el suelo bajo nuestros pies se heló.

Y el viento jamás dejo de soplar, azotándonos, castigándonos por no haberte cuidado mejor.

Ese día Sasuke-kun no asistió al funeral, sino que lo presenció desde lejos. Nadie le hubiera reprochado nada... Eras lo único que le quedaba en este mundo, Naruto. Nadie le hubiera detenido si el hubiera querido estar ahí ese día. Pero no fue. Y yo sé por qué.

Lo vi entre los árboles, derramando un manantial de lágrimas, sé muy bien que después de eso se fue derecho a matar a Itachi.

Pero Naruto...

-_**La muchacha sonríe cansinamente**_-

Todos en Konoha saben que vos no naciste para morir así como así. Kyuubi me lo dijo.

Antes de que murieras, cuando Kakashi estaba inconciente, nos dijo a Sasuke y a mi.

"_Naruto Uzumaki no nació para morir, sino para reinar_"

Nos pareció exagerado pero...

-_**La muchacha levanta la vista y se encuentra con tres personas más allá, sobre una colina antes de llegar al bosque, que le llaman, pergamino en alto**_-

Pero tenía razón, Naruto.

-_**La muchacha sale corriendo felizmente hacia sus compañeros, dejando caer, sin darse cuanta, el pergamino que contenía su investigación. El viento, siendo tan curioso como es, lo fuerza a rodar colina abajo, abriéndolo a la vista de todos lo que ahí no se encuentran-**_

**'Día uno: pista del pergamino que el demonio mencionó aparecen.**

**Día 5: recibimos informe de nuestro amigo pelinegro con noticias positivas acerca de la ubicación de pergamino de naruto.**

**Día17: los locos de las mascaras están cerca de nuestro amigo pelinegro, acción evasiva necesaria.'**

_**-Como era de esperarse... Código. No muy trabajado, la verdad podría ser mejor. Más abajo, la investigación seguía-**_

**Data- bla bla bla... pergamino que es capaz de, conservando el cuerpo en las condiciones ideales...'**

_**yo mantengo al mocoso por un tiempo**__**Había dicho Kyuubi**_

**'... reanimar los sistemas principales y vitales de la persona cuyo estado coincida con los requerimientos mínimos...'**

_**por ser mi contenedor, no puede fallar**__**Aseguró**_

**'... y que no requiere del sacrificio de una vida ajena. Sin embargo si requiere de una enorme cantidad de chackra...'**

¡Qué despistada soy!

-_**Se reprochó la muchacha cuando regresó por el pergamino que se le había caído**_-

Lo siento Naruto, pero si de verdad te queremos de vuelta, no puedo dejar esto por cualquier lado.

-_**Habló al viento la pelirosa, agitando el pergamino enrollado y guiñando un ojo al símbolo de espiral que había en la lápida, para después voltear con su sonrisa feliz, sintiendo el punto exacto donde el suelo dejaba de helarle los pies, y donde el viento se calmaba, dejando de jugar con su pelo**_

_**Le dedicó una sonrisa a sus dos sensei y a su (exiliado) compañero**_-

Desearía no haber tenido que llegar a estos extremos para poder sentir un pizca de lo que vos sentiste... Estoy segura de que Sasuke-kun entiende también como debes de haber sufrido cuando él se marchó dejándote solo... Perder lo único realmente importante en la vida... Perderte, Naruto. Yo todavía me acuerdo lo que me solías decir, y que creí entender. Estaba equivocada, muy equivocada...

_So now you're gone_

_and I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like_

_to be alone..._

-_**Apretó el pergamino que Sasuke había obtenido, ese que le devolvería a la persona más importante en todo el mundo**_-

Y me voy a asegurar de que nunca jamás lo sientas otra vez.

-_**La determinación que se ve refulgir en sus ojos no es mas que un espejo a la que exhiben los oscuros ojos de sus compañeros**_-

"¿_Comenzamos_?" -_**Sugirió Kakashi, dando pié al grupo para que se retirara, dejando el paisaje vacío otra vez**_-

_**Solamente que esta vez, el sol brillaba de nuevo**_...

_...on a Valentine's Day_

* * *

Notas finales: ¿Lloraron? Seguro que sí. ¿Me odian? Seguro que si también. Este one-shot no va a tener continuación, yo creo que lo arruinaría, además, lo pasé a la pc porque no tenía idea como seguir mi otro fic basado en LP de Naruto, "Leave out all the Rest". Gente, que todavía no sé como termina eso.

Los quiero, los adoro, son mi vida... ¿Quieren que me calle? Dejen un comentario. Carajo que tengo más notas que fic...

Krazy Naoko.

¡Otra nota (más)!: Editando esto no pude evitar ver los diferentes párrafos de la canción y pegarles la cara de un personaje encima... No prometo nada, pero puede que haya compañeros a este one-shot. Algo así como la misma historia desde el punto de vista de otros... Aunque eso suena tonto... Mejor no, no sé.

**Apuesto cinco dólares canadienses a que nadie lee las notas. ****(¿Ven lo que digo?)**

* * *


End file.
